Tibette or not ?
by BetteBealsFan
Summary: L'histoire prend place en saison 5. Seule quelques détails changeront. Bette et Tina... Arriveront elles enfin à se retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Actualité des personnages principaux :

Bette : en couple avec Jodi, travail toujours au CU  
Tina : Célibataire, travaille toujours sur le tournage de LezGirl  
Shane : Célibataire, travaille toujours sur le tournage de LezGirl  
Jenny : En couple avec Niki, toujours productrice et directeur de LezGirl  
Kit : Célibataire, toujours propriétaire du Planet, a revendu le SheBar.  
Helena : En couple avec Dusty, repartie depuis un moment sur son Ile.  
Max : En couple avec Tom, travail toujours pour Alice.  
Alice : En couple avec Tasha, entre « the Look » et Podcast pour ourchart.

Épisode 1.

[Le Planet]

_C'est dans une ambiance plutôt électrique, qu'Alice tente, en vint, de calmer ses nerfs en attendant que Max trouve pourquoi cette « saleté » de caméra ne marche qu'un fois sur deux... _

- Hier elle marchait !  
- Il y a 5 mn aussi...  
- J'en ai ras le bol d'avoir un matériel..... aussi peu fiable ! pour rester correcte...  
- Alice, ce n'est pas très grave ! Et puis si vraiment elle ne veut pas redémarrer on ira en acheter une autre !  
- C'est ça oui...

_Max faillit ajouter qu'avec le salaire qu'elle se fait elle pouvait bien se le permettre mais en la voyant rugir au moindre soucis il préféra se taire. La blonde effarouchée feuilletai le journal du jour avec une certaine brutalité, elle s'arrêta soudainement sur une page, puis se tourna vers Kit en arrondissant les yeux_

- Hey Kit ! Tu as vu ça ?

_L'interpellé se pencha au dessus de son bar pour lire ce que lui indiquait Alice puis lu à voix haute :_

« Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, est morte percutée par une voiture dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, le conducteur n'a paraît il pas eu le temps de l'éviter. »

_Kit releva la tête, impassible..._  
- Pourquoi tu me fais lire ça ? Ton compte me refiler ta « bonne humeur » ?  
- Mais non ! Attend écoute !

« Selon l'enquête, la jeune femme était propriétaire d'une discothèque lesbienne branchée, fermée depuis peu. Des témoins affirment l'avoir vu déambuler dans cette rue et selon leur terme « au bord de la folie » les enquêteurs concluent rapidement à un suicide.»

_Cette fois ci, Kit prit lui prit le journal des mains pour relire de ses propres yeux. Alice enfonça le clou avant de se servir un croissant._

- On y a peut être été un peu fort...

_Pendant ce temps devant le Planet, Shane terminait sa discutions avec Jenny qui repartait sur son tournage, café à la main. La jeune androgyne entra dans le café, avec un jolie sourire au lèvre. Une fois les salutations du matin engagés elle s'assied au bar, Kit lui semblait tellement ailleurs qu'elle finit par se renseigner auprès d'Alice qui avait repris son journal. _

- Est ce que tout vas bien ?  
- Hm ? ... Oh Kit tu veux dire ? Oui ça va aller c'est juste qu'elle est un peu secoué par la nouvelle  
- Quelle nouvelle ?  
_  
Alice le lui tendit pour qu'elle le lise à son tour. Elle parcouru vite fait l'article puis tourna de nouveau son regard sur la blonde_

- Tu pense que ? Enfin ça pourrait être Denbo ?  
- Une jeune femme d'une 30aine d'année ? Anciennement proprio d'une discothèque lesbienne à L.A ? Il n'y en a pas des masses Shane.

_Finalement pas vraiment surprise ni déroutée, Shane lança le journal sur le comptoir puis commença à entamer le café que Kit avait posait devant elle..._

Peu après Bette entra à son tour, salua le groupe puis fit le tour du bar pour parler plus discrètement à sa sœur : 

- Est ce que Jodi est déjà passé ce matin ?  
- ...euh... non... je ne l'ai pas vu... pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça... si jamais elle passe tout a l'heure, tu veux bien lui dire qu'il faut absolument que je lui parle ?!

_Kit posa le chiffon qu'elle tenait sur son épaule puis pencha la tête sur le coté avec un air interrogateur_

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe petite sœur, tu vis avec elle, tu travail au même endroit et tu veux que se soit moi qui lui demande de venir te parler ?  
- Ne cherche pas à comprendre.... tu le fera ?  
- Tu ne v..  
- Kit ! Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

_Kit baissa la tête en soupirant_

- Évidemment que je peux.  
- Super, merci. Je retourne à l'université, tu peux me faire un café rapide s'il te plait ?

_Kit s'exécuta puis la suivit du regard un moment, Shane en fit de même. Elle n'avait rien raté de la discutions mais préféra faire l'ignorante quand Alice fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. _


	2. Chapter 2

Épisode 2

[Université de Californie, bureau de Bette]

_A peine la doyenne eu le temps de poser ses affaires que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Phyllis en furie._

- Bette, j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse pour avoir raté la réunion d'hier après midi ?

_L'accusée en avait bien une, mais elle ne souhaitait pas en discuter pour le moment. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, elle tenta de sourire à sa bosse._

- Je suis désolée, j'ai été très prise...

- Et par quoi je vous prie ?

_Trouvant cette question très déplacée, Bette se retint tout de même de faire un quelconque commentaire, étant donnée son état de nerf, elle resta fermé. Elle se contenta d'un regard agacé puis d'une réponse calme en s'asseyant :_

- Je n'ai simplement pas pu, Phyllis, et je m'en excuse mais maintenant j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire.

- Très bien je vous laisse ! Mais évitez ce genre d'absence quand 2 de nos plus grands bienfaiteurs se déplacent pour juger de votre travail !

_Phyllis quitte enfin le bureau en refermant la porte, laissant Bette à ses pensées... Elle soupira longuement avant de préparer quelques dossiers qu'elle prit sous son bras puis sortie à son tour._

_James l'interpela :_

- Bette ? Un message de Jodi...

_Celle ci s'arrêta net puis se retourna pour prendre le papier que son assistant lui tendait. Elle le lu rapidement avant de poser ses affaires sur le bureau du jeune homme visiblement mal à l'aise sous le poids de l'humeur massacrante de sa supérieur. Bette suivit les indications du mot de sa compagne et rejoignit sans tarder la classe où elle devait enseigner à cette heure. Elle entra discrètement puis attendit la fin du court pour s'approcher enfin. Elle se mit à signer sans un son, afin d'éviter que les quelques élèves restant n'entendent leur conversation._

- 'Tu es partie très tôt ce matin, tu m'évite ?'

-'Bien sûr que non ! J'avais des choses à faire c'est tout.'

- 'Après la dispute que nous avons eu hier je pense plutôt que tu n'as pas digéré'

- 'Arrête, Bette ! Tu dramatise toujours tout !'

_Voulant éviter une nouvelle altercation, Jodi profita d'avoir le dos tourné pour lever les yeux au ciel. Bette resta un moment, puis voyant qu'il n'y aurai aucun moyen de rétablir les choses pour le moment, elle quitta la pièce._

[Le planet]

_La caméra ayant enfin décidé de filmer, Alice s'essayait à de petits exercices de respiration afin d'avoir l'air plus détendu sur son prochain podcast. Max effectua les derniers réglages puis lui donna le feu vert. Pendant l'enregistrement, Shane, toujours accoudée au bar, se décida à partir._

- Bon il est l'heure, à plus tard les filles !

_Kit la salua rapidement avant de reprendre son service. En posant son regard sur le comptoir, elle remarqua un trousseau de clefs laissé à coté de la tasse vide que Shane venait de terminer. Elle les prit puis se retourna en souriant pensant que la porte qui venait de se réouvrir avait été poussé par la tête en l'air en question._

- Je pense que tu n'ira pas l...

_Kit stoppa sa phrase, fauchée par l'évidence qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amie. Les yeux écarquillés, elle resta un moment immobile et bouche ouverte. Cette personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps mais qui pourtant lui avait causé une belle frayeur, se tenait devant elle, les mains dans les poches, le regard pénétrant et ce look masculin qui l'avait autre fois charmé._

- Salut ma belle...

- ...I...Ivan ?


	3. Chapter 3

Épisode 3

_Kit n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais se reprit assez vite, elle baissa son regard sur les clefs avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement, entre incompréhension et colère elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place. Elle fit le tour du bar puis engagea comme elle pu la conversation._

- Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Tu n'es plus copropriétaire.  
- Je le sais, et j'ai appris pour Dawn.

_Kit arrêta de s'agiter et ne trouva pas autre chose à demander que : _

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a tu fais un coup pareil Ivan

- Kit... je n'ai pas d'explication à donner, la responsabilité de ce bar sur mes épaules était un poids dont je me suis débarrassé avec joie !

- Mais tu te rend compte que j'ai failli tout perdre ? Qu'elle est venu avec des décorateurs, qu'elle voulait détruire ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé dur pendant plusieurs années ?

_Ivan se racla la gorge puis rétorqua sur un ton gêné et moins audible_  
- Je n'ai appris qu'après qui elle était vraiment... elle a bien joué son jeu...

- c'est ça trouve toi des excuses maintenant...

- Écoute, Kit, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre... je..

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

- Je suis venu pour te présenter mes excuses.

_Kit prit un air neutre mais un ton tranchant en le fixant_  
- Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, tu n'es pas le bien venu ici, alors je te prierai de sortir de MON établissement avant que je prenne des mesures plus radicales.

_A l'extérieur du café, arrivée devant sa voiture, Shane cherchait désespérément ses clefs_  
- Eh merde ! Je vais être en retard !

_Elle percuta évidement aussitôt l'endroit de l'oublie et tenta de faire marche arrière. Coupée dans son élans, elle heurta un peu violemment une jeune femme qui ne paraissait pas innocente dans ce soit disant hasard._

- Shane ! Quelle bonne surprise !

_Au moins une chose qui aura réussi à la dérouter aujourd'hui, Shane bégaya un moment avant de pouvoir remettre un prénom sur la personne._

- Ali... Ang... Amélia ! Oui quelle surprise... effectivement !

_Surprise et pas des moindres cette Amélia rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt avait été un cauchemar à semer et à oublier_

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Tu es toujours aussi belle tu sais

_Shane força un rire presque hypocrite puis lui retourna le compliment en se remettant en marche. Pour son plus grand malheur, la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser tranquille, elle la suivit un moment, engageant la conversation sur son étrange disparition après leur dernière soirée. Shane ne connaissait que trop bien cette situation et il fallait qu'elle en sorte par tous les moyens._

En approchant de nouveau du Planet, elle aperçu celle qui pourrai potentiellement être sa sauveuse. Elle la fixa, essayant de capter son regard mais n'y parvenant pas elle prit les devant, coupant la parole à son tyran. 

- Eh Alice ! Désolée d'être en retard, tu es prête ?

_Alice dévisageait son amie comme elle l'aurait fait avec une folle sortie de l'asile puis passa son regard sur la seconde personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas..._

- De quoi tu parle on vient just...

_s'acharnant à lui faire comprendre par des gestes discret qu'il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu, Shane se faisait suppliante. _

- Oh oui, je... suis prête pour le... enfin le truc... qu'il faut... qu'on fasse...

- Oui alors allons y... eum... désolée Amélie

- Amélia...

- Ah oui Amélia pardon... je dois te laisser, c'était vraiment sympa de te revoir...

_Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Shane agrippa Alice par le bras puis elles se dirigèrent instinctivement vers la voiture de cette dernière. Une fois a l'intérieur, la conductrice ne posa pas plus de question. _

- Je te dépose sur le plateau...

- Oui s'il te plait...

_la miraculé s'enfonça dans le siège en soufflant. Alice la fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête en démarrant la voiture. _

[Domicile de Bette]

_La journée fut éprouvante pour Bette. Elle tentait désespérément d'enlever cette fatigue et le poids de ces derniers jours en imaginant que l'eau qui coulait sur son visage et son corps l'en purifiait. Elle resta un moment immobile, puis releva ses cheveux en soupirant. Le bruit de pas dans la salle de bain ne la fit même pas sourciller, la porte de la douche s'ouvrit lentement et des bras l'entourèrent tendrement. Elle s'adossa contre ce corps chaud puis releva la tête comme pour accueillir ces baisers. Encore un soupire, plus langoureux celui ci, au contact des ces lèvres sur son épaules, puis son cou. Elle suivit le parcourt des mains caressant son corps puis se retourna enfin, donnant un baiser fougueux à cette belle jeune femme... En réouvrent les yeux, la stupéfaction prit place..._

- Tina ? ? ?

_Bette releva la tête de ses bras posés comme oreiller de fortune sur son bureau, puis se leva précipitamment, touchant encore ses lèvres du bout des doigts de ce baiser trop réaliste pour n'être qu'un fantasme. Encore en sueur, elle resta figée un moment n'articulant qu'un « mon dieu »... en fermant les yeux._


	4. Chapter 4

Épisode 4

[Tournage de LezGirl]

- Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.. l'apprenti à dû...

- vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux ? Elle a l'air d'avoir passée 2 jours sous U.V avec cet éclairage, c'est quand même pas compliqué ce que je vous demande ! !

- Mais il...

- Mais il n'y a pas de mais justement ! sauf pour un « mais je vais régler ça tout de suite » allez ! On se dépêche j'ai encore un scène à tourner avant que les actrices ne soient toutes trop vieille pour faire fantasmer les salles de cinéma !

_Le responsable de l'éclairage partit en ronchonnant, alors que Jenny essayait vainement d'arracher ce mal de crane qui la rongeait depuis quelques heures. Après quelques haussement de voix et réparations plus tard, le tournage pouvait enfin reprendre. _

- Allez tous en place !

_Jenny se plaça au mieux pour juger de l'avancement puis lança un « action » sans grande conviction._

Niki, jusque là figée dans un décor plus fast-food que restaurant, commença son texte avec entrain.

- Bonjour mesdames ! qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

_Les figurantes jouent leur rôle de cliente à la perfection, puis entra à ce moment là une autre actrice, blonde aux cheveux long. Elle s'assied plus loin en fixant « Jessie », jusqu'à ce que celle ci la remarque et pousse un crie digne d'une enfant de 5 ans dans la cours du primaire. Elle laissa les deux clientes en plan pour rejoindre son amie._

- Hey Robby, c'est gentil d'être passé me voir !

- Comment tu vas ?

- Oh je ferai surement une serveuse merdique mais a part ça, ça va !

_« Robby » marqua un temps de pose, puis reprit avec une certaine évidence triste dans la voix, un peu exagérée par son jeu tout autant merdique que le service du prétendu personnage. _

- Je vois que tu n'es au courant de rien...

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Karina a tenté de se cisuder dans... arf...

_Jenny la reprit vite en lui faisant signe de recommencer sans attendre, juste une phrase à refaire et ce serai bâclé au moins pour la mâtiné. Plus en retrait, Tina suivait la scène de loin, toujours autant atterrée par les manières de Jenny._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis interrogea sa montre 12h03. De toute manière, elles ne feront pas mieux avec des acteurs affamés. Elle chuchota à l'oreille d'une assistante puis attendit sagement la sonnerie de fin de tournage d'une prise. Quand celle ci retentit, tout le monde sembla se décrisper, tout le monde sauf Jenny... rejoint assez rapidement par Niki cherchant les compliments sur sa prestation.

- C'était pas trop mal ?

- Oui ... oui parfaite comme d'habitude

_Le ton blasé de Jenny lui fit perdre son sourire. L'assistante de cette directrice capricieuse se pressa de lui tendre un médicament pour sa migraine qu'elle prit en grimaçant_

- yeurk Adèle ! C'est dégoutant ! Ne me fais plus jamais un coup comme ça !

- Désolée Jenny c'est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace pour...

- ...Pour mettre fin à mon appétit ou à ton contrat ?

_Adèle resta silencieuse devant le sourire narquois de Jenny et c'est avec son air de chien battu habituel qu'elle fit demi-tour sous le regard presque compatissant de Tina. La belle blonde s'approcha d'ailleurs de Jenny dans l'intention de lui faire remarquer son insolence mais fut bien obligé d'abandonner pour répondre à l'appel de son téléphone portable. En regardant l'écran, son sang ne fit qu'un tour... Elle décrocha avec un beau sourire..._

- Hey Bette !


	5. Chapter 5

Épisode 5

_A l'autre bout du téléphone, cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir vraiment de raison d'appeler et ne pu le cacher bien longtemps. Tina fronçait les sourcils en constatant la voix tremblante de son ex._

- Tu es sûre que tout vas bien ?

- Oui ! Oui... il n'y a aucun problème...

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

- En fait... je voulais savoir si... enfin je voulais avoir des nouvelles d'Angelica

- Elle... va très bien !

_Finalement, même aussi mal présentée, l'excuse d'Angelica finit par convaincre la mama T. du manque que provoquait son absence chez son autre mère. Tina marqua un temps, puis se mordit les lèvres avant de lui proposer ce qu'elle refuserait sûrement de toute manière !_

- Si elle te manque autant, tu peux... venir diner avec nous ce soir... je lui ai promis un restaurant...

- ... hm... non je ne pourrai pas... mais merci quand même de l'invitation. Je dois te laisser. Bye

- ... ? ... Bye

_Encore dans le flou total par cette conversation bien trop vite expédie à son goût, Tina rejoignit finalement le staff pour le déjeuner. _

[appartement d'Alice]

_Ouvrant la porte un peu maladroitement, Alice faillit laisser tomber le sac de course qu'elle tenait d'une main. Au téléphone de l'autre, elle soufflait enfin de pouvoir poser tout ce poids avant de répondre à son interlocuteur._

- Ok ok, je comprends, tu rentre quand déjà ? ... ah... ok.... amuse toi bien alors !

_Sur le point de raccrocher elle laissa un blanc puis se rattrapa_

- Hey Tash ? .... je t'aime...

_Un sourire illumina son visage puis disparut très vite, elle fixa un moment l'écran de son portable affichant « fin d'appel » puis le jeta sur la table de travail... Partie pour 2 semaines chez des amies de longue date, Tasha avait finalement décidé de rester quelques jours de plus. Alice avait du mal à supporter son absence mais surtout le fait qu'elle se retrouve entourée de lesbiennes qui semblaient __ne pas être insensible à son charme. Son humeur quotidienne s'en faisait d'ailleurs ressentir. Son portable sonna de nouveau, mais elle avait bien l'intention de faire poiroter sa belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.... un bip de message vocale... puis second appel... c'était peut être important, Alice attrapa son mobile et répondit d'une voix agacé...._

- Qu'est ce que tu as oublié ?

- Alice ? ... c'... c'est Cléa...

- Cléa ?

- ... Mason...

_Alice resta immobile dans sa cuisine, comme figée, elle mit un certain temps avant d'engager une conversation, impatiente de connaître la raison de cet appel..._

[Bureau de Bette]

_La tête dans les mains, Bette ne revenait toujours pas de sa piètre excuse, de sa piètre conversation et de l'envie dévorante qui l'avait poussée à appeler Tina. Un toc à la porte, bien mal venu, l'obligea à reprendre une attitude neutre. Jodi ouvrit la porte..._

- Est ce que je peux... ?

- Oui, évidement.

_Elle referma la porte derrière elle puis s'approcha lentement du bureau. Elle paraissait calme et prit un ton de regret en levant les yeux vers sa compagne._

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Bette, je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait ce matin.

_Bette resta muette puis opta pour le sourire rassurant de celle qui contrôle parfaitement la situation en acceptant ses excuses. Toutefois, Jodi n'en resta pas là : _

- Alors ? J'attends... tu n'as rien à me dire à ton tour ?

- Pardon ?

- Ce matin j'ai peut être exagérer mais hier tu es allée un peu loin, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Tu te fiche de moi ?

_Voulant se faire bien comprendre, Jodi commença à signer avec une certaine agressivité._

- 'Tu sais que tu as été trop loin dans ta jalousie, tu n'avais pas le droit de me reprocher de voir mon ex aussi souvent !'

_Bette prit un air agacé _

- 'Ca n'a pas d'importance que tu vois Emy.'

- 'Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi cette scène ?'

- 'Parce que je sais ce qu'elle a en tête et tu ne fais rien pour la remettre à sa place.

- 'C'est totalement faux ! Rien que le fait que je la vois te déplais.'

_Bette baissa un moment la tête, cherchant à calmer sa colère montante, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur elle, plus persan, presque troublant._

- 'Peu importe, tu es restée amie avec Emy, tu la vois maintenant presque tous les jours...'

- 'Pas tous les jours, Bette, n'en rajoute pas ! Toi aussi tu as beaucoup de contact avec Tina je n'en fais pas une montagne !'

- 'C'est totalement différent, on a....'

- 'Oui je sais, vous avez une fille ensemble ! Mais même sans elle, je ne m'affolerai pas à chacune de vos entrevues !'

- 'Très bien... alors tu n'as pas d'objection à ce que je réponde à son invitation ?'

- 'Quoi ? Quelle invitation ?'

- 'A diner, au restaurant, avec Angie.'

- 'Bien sûr que non, vas y si tu as envie d'y aller ! Vous êtes malgré tout une famille, je ne peux rien faire contre ça.'

_Jodi semblait vraiment ne pas être touchée par cette nouvelle bien au contraire. Bette lui donna raison, après tout il n'y avait rien de mal à ça et se demandait encore pourquoi elle y avait vu une ambiguïté quelques minutes plus tôt... Trouvant la dispute ridicule et sa jalousie déplacée, elle se leva pour s'approcher de Jodi. Celle ci lui sourit timidement et accepta les excuses que Bette lui signa d'un geste. Une étreinte puis un baiser tendre de réconciliation, les deux femmes restèrent un moment à se regarder, l'une essayant de comprendre son éloignement et l'autre cherchant un moyen de le contenir._


	6. Chapter 6

Épisode 6

**[Voiture de Bette]**

_pas de retard, pas de mauvaise augure pour cette soirée qui, malgré les dires de Jodi, ne lui paraissait pas totalement innocente... Elle avait même pensée changer d'avis et refuser l'invitation mais une occasion de voir sa fille ne se perdait pas ! Bette se remémora son rêve, cherchant une explication valable et rassurante... mais Il avait été si réel ! Revoyant la scène, elle se surprit à ressentir un frisson puis une pointe dans le bas ventre, manifestation explicite de son corps dont elle se passerait bien étant donnée qu'elle se refusait de concevoir une quelconque attirance pour Tina._

**[Rue de L.A]**

_Alice scrutait chaque coin de la rue dans laquelle Cléa lui avait donnée rendez vous mais commençait à perdre espoir qu'elle ne vienne un jour. Cette femme était tellement réservée et timide qu'elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir changer d'avis d'une minute à l'autre. Malgré ça, elle la reconnue enfin, Alice se surpris à sourire plus ce qu'il n'est possible, puis une fois en face d'elle ce sourire se transforma en un rire un peu idiot... quelques miliseconde la firent passée au rouge. _

- salut !

- Salut Alice... je suis contente que tu ai accepté mon invitation

- c'est avec plaisir.. merci de m'avoir invitée...

_Sur ces paroles plutôt sans intérêt mais toujours d'usage dans les cas d'embarras, elles entrèrent dans le restaurant conseillé par Alice et sa connaissance des bonnes adresses, recueillit auprès de Lara du temps de son dérapage. _

**[Appartement de Tina]**

_Comme poursuivit par le temps, le stresse de Tina doublait de minute en minute à l'approche de l'arrivée de Bette. Depuis son retour du studio, elle ne cessait de changer de tenue, s'observant dans le miroir de l'armoire de sa chambre et avec l'aide de sa fille, assise sur le lit et bientôt enterrée sous un tas de robes, de jeans et autres vêtements dont Tina n'avait pas aimé la couleur, le tissus ou... le manque de décolleté... _

- Et celle ci ? Qu'est ce que tu en dis mon cœur ?

_Angelica fit un petit oui de la tête, trouvant sa maman bien jolie dans cette longue robe noire. Tina trouva tout de même à redire._

- ... c'est surement trop classique...

_Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui paraissait surprise de la voir s'agiter autant. Tina imita l'expression de son visage en admettant en faire un peu trop pour un simple diner... surtout que celui ci n'avait rien de galant !_

- Mais à quoi je pensai...

_Elle garda tout de même la robe, puisqu'Angelica aimait celle ci, puis la prit dans ses bras_

- Allez à ton tour ma puce ! On va te faire toute belle pour mama B. hein ?

_Et la mama B. en question ne se fit pas attendre, à l'heure pile elle sonnait à la porte ! Tina lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire et une bise._

- On est prête !

**[Maison de Jenny]**

_Avachie sur le canapé, télé allumée, Shane rêvassait depuis une bonne heure. Trop fatiguée ne serai-ce-que pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre elle décida de dormir là. Quant à Jenny sa petite soif nocturne habituelle la poussa à se lever. Elle se pencha au dessus d'elle avant d'éteindre la télévision, supposant que celle ci s'était endormie devant._

- Jenny ?

- Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller..

- Je ne dormais pas....

_La maitresse de maison se dirigea vers le frigo, rejoint pas Shane qui s'adossa au mur. Son air préoccupé attira l'attention de Jenny qui s'arrêta net dans son activité._

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, rien du tout pourquoi ?

- Tu a l'air... soucieuse... c'est cette hétéro qui te fais tournée la tête ?

_Shane lui sourit... que dire de plus devant cette évidence. Jenny avait prit le coup, elle arrivait à deviner les choses tout autant que son amie._

- Je sais... c'est ridicule hein ?

- Non ce n'est pas ridicule, loin de là... je suis rassurée même

- Rassurée ?

- Oui, j'ai toujours pensée que tu venais d'une autre planète

_Shane laissa échapper un rire même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Jenny prit son verre puis se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre._

- Tu veux à tout prix ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, c'est d'un classique !

_L'androgyne, resta dans le noir, essayant de trouver le courage et le moyen de se sortir de cette situation plutôt inconfortable de celle qu'est la position de faiblesse._

**[Restaurant le « Falcon »]**

_Ressemblant à une famille heureuse et unis, Bette, Tina et Angelica entrèrent dans l'établissement déjà alléché par l'odeur ambiante. _

- Mesdames ?

_Le placeur plutôt accueillant les conduisit rapidement à une table puis leur laissa le temps de choisir leur repas. Pendant cette absence, le silence fut rompu grâce à la petite qui ne cessait de bouger dans tout les sens. Assise à coté de Bette, celle ci se calma un peu à l'arrivée de quelques amuse-bouches._

- Je crois qu'elle meurt de faim la pauvre.

- Oui, déjà dans la voiture je me demandais si elle n'allait pas manger tes sièges !

_On reconnaît les blagues les plus sottes dans les moments les plus gênants. D'ailleurs, Tina en rougit tellement, que Bette ne manqua pas de le remarquer. Elle contempla un moment le visage de la blonde avec un sourire attendrit et eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'en détacher. Le début du repas fut finalement assez neutre et l'une comme l'autre évitaient les sujets du passé ou ceux concernant leur vie amoureuse actuelle._

**[restaurant .....]**

_Alice, un peu perturbée par le regard de Cléa, passait son temps à blaguer pour cacher sa nervosité. Mais le moment était venue de mettre les choses au clair. Elle marqua un temps puis osa poser la question qu'elle semblait éviter depuis le début du repas_

- Dis moi Cléa... en toute sincérité... qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

_Avant de répondre, Cléa eut un rire qui laissait deviner qu'elle pressentait une question de ce genre._

- Je n'attends rien Alice... je voulais juste... discuter avec toi, diner avec toi...

_Elle posa tout de même une main sur la sienne en continuant_

- ... Je ne voudrais pas que tu y vois des avances...

_Un petit rictus aux lèvres, elle semblait s'amuser à déstabiliser Alice qui fixait la mains qu'elle venait de placer tout en cherchant à reprendre le dessus :_

- Tu n'es pas si timide que ça avoue...

- Peut être pas aussi timide que tu l'aurai cru...

_Alice ne se risqua pas à répondre et préféra hocher la tête remplaçant un « effectivement... » puis lui adressa un simple sourire. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation délicate avant de ne pouvoir faire demi-tour car malgré la présence de Tasha dans son cœur, cette Cléa l'attirait de plus en plus. Le meilleurs moyen qu'elle trouva sur le coup, fut de se lever en prétextant une envie __pressente... Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas longue à arriver au toilette et fut surprise de la rencontre qu'elle y fit. Devant le miroir, perdue et troublée, Bette fixait son reflet depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Celle ci n'entendit même pas entrer Alice, restée figée par cette coïncidence mal venue._

- Bette ?

_La brune sursauta en tournant la tête et fut tout autant surprise de la trouver là._

- Alice ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Dans des toilettes ? Je pense que tu peux répondre seule à cette question...

_Bette soupira de l'humour mal placé d'Alice puis se repris_

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire...

- Eh bien... je suis venue diner...

_S'étant remise frotter la tache sur son haut, Bette réfléchit un moment puis percuta :_

- Mais je croyais que Tasha devait passer quelques jours chez des amies ?

- Oui elle est partie... Je dine avec une amie c'est tout

_Alice l'observait passer ses nerfs sur le bout de tissus qui commençait à prendre une mauvaise couleur puis trouva le coche pour éviter tout autre question_

- Je ne te connaissait pas si maladroite.

- Non, c'est une petite bêtise d'Angie...

- Ah ? ... Mais ce n'est pas au tour de Tina d'avoir la garde ?

_Bette stoppa son acharnement, ne pouvant que constater sa fabuleuse gaffe en sachant qu'Alice n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement._

- Si, effectivement, c'est son tour...

- Et elle a décidé de te la laisser ... elle est occupée peut être ?

_La journaliste se réveillait et Bette appréciait moyennement sa persévérance..._

- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Alice.

- Tu es sur la défensive... je connais bien cette réaction, tu dine avec elle n'est ce pas ?

- Oui effectivement et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

- ...moi non plus, c'est toi qui réagit de manière louche.

- Bonne soirée Alice... et à ton « amie » aussi.

_Bette lui adressa un sourire ouvertement hypocrite puis sortie de la pièce afin de rejoindre sa table._


	7. Chapter 7

Épisode 7

**[Restaurant le « Falcon »]**

_De retour à la table qu'elle partageait avec Tina, Bette lui adressa un sourire laissant deviner un certain malaise. Pour lui faire comprendre sans dire mots, elle tourna la tête vers Alice qui se dirigeait elle aussi vers sa place, Tina la suivit du regard et fut étonnée par le trouble que sa présence causait chez elle._

- C'est Alice ?

- Oui

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier... Vous êtes en froid ?

_Décidément ! Bette se trouvait vraiment idiote d'avoir eu autant de mal à assumer sa présence ici, elle était donc la seule à trouver ça dangereux ? Ou peut être était-t-elle simplement la seule à espérait qu'elle le soit._..

_Tina salua Alice d'un geste, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt, puis cette dernière posa son regard sur Bette. Elles se comportaient de la même manière... Alice s'en aperçue ... Bette aussi. La scène des regard croisés au moment de percuter leur situation respective, aurait pu être hilarante si l'enjeu n'avait pas été aussi important, l'impénétrable reine des glaces tenait à son image...à ses principes.. et la fashion chroniqueuse tenait à son couple pour lequel elle s'était tant battu._

Finalement rassurés de ne pas être seules dans ce cas, les 2 piégés passèrent le reste de la soirée à se soutenir de loin et à gérer au mieux les événements. Bette et Tina fut les dernières à partir. Pressée de rentrer sans encombre, la conductrice reconduisit son ex et sa fille à leur domicile sans même descendre de la voiture mais Tina ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là.

- Angelica a vraiment apprécié la soirée...

- Moi aussi...

- Il faut que l'on passe plus de temps comme ça... je pense que c'est mieux pour elle...

_Mieux pour Angelica... l'excuse passe partout de leur relation de maman à mi-temps et arme suprême à présent pour un rapprochement discret. Pas encore tout à fait dupe, Bette remarqua pour la première fois depuis longtemps que Tina cherchait une moyen de passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle entra donc dans son jeu tout en l'incitant du regard à l'inviter plus souvent._

- Oui pour elle... c'est sûrement préférable pour son équilibre...

- Oui... justement... demain, on a prévu un cinéma... elle a tellement envie de voir ce nouveau dessin animé...

- Oh demain... je suis censée voir Kit, elle se sent un peu seule depuis qu'elle n'a plus Angus...

- Demande lui de venir ! Et puis si le dessin animé ne nous plait pas on pourra s'échapper toutes les deux dans une autre salle.

_L'expression de Tina fut plus coquine qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et cette allusion involontaire en fit presque rougir Bette qui se contenta de rire. _

- Ok... je lui proposerai...

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit Tina.

_Bette déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Angelica déjà endormi puis un sur la joue de Tina. Plus long et plus chaleureux qu'à l'habitude, ce simple rapprochement les mit toutes les deux dans l'embarra. Tina rentra enfin chez elle, sous le regard plein de regrets de Bette._

**[Appartement de Cléa]**

_Encore devant l'immeuble, les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux déçue d'être arrivée aussi vite à la porte d'entrée de celui ci. Cléa gardait les mains dans le dos, fixant le sol en optant pour l'attitude fragile d'une ado, quant à Alice elle la regardait faire avec un air attendrit._

- Bon je pense que c'est là qu'on se quitte ?

- Oui... je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi rejoindre ta copine...

- euh... en fait elle n'est pas là...

- Ah ? Vraiment ? ... vous ne vivez pas ensemble ?

- Si, mais elle est juste partie pour quelques jours...

_Elles mouraient d'envie l'une comme l'autre de terminer la soirée sur une note plus conventionnelle comme celle de monter « boire un dernier verre », mais une seule avait la réelle intention de résister. L'autre justement, s'avança doucement vers la seconde, toujours avec cette attitude apparemment innocente et naïve. C'était maintenant la 2eme fois qu'elles se retrouvaient dans cette situation et Alice doutai sérieusement de sa résistance à une telle torture. Cléa vint plus près encore, jusqu'à frôler les lèvres d'Alice qu'elle entrouvrit légèrement lui donnant ainsi le feu vert à un baiser doux et tendre. La fautive inclina la tête sur le côté, le rendant plus intense à chaque seconde. Le cœur d'Alice faillit exploser sous le coup de l'émotion mais Cléa mit fin à ce plaisir illicite pour ensuite se diriger en souriant vers l'entrée de son immeuble, laissant Alice déroutée et __confuse..._


	8. Chapter 8

Épisode 8

**[_..............._]**

_Jusque là hésitante, Bette faisait passer son regard de ses lèvres à ses yeux en sachant pertinemment que l'envie serait trop forte si elle ne se détachait pas maintenant. Collée l'une contre l'autre, l'envie de Tina se faisait ressentir par un geste simple, l'ondulation de son corps et sa respiration de plus en plus rapide. Elle chuchota en plongeant dans son regard _

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentre...

Oui, je pense que se serait plus raisonnable...

_Plus raisonnable que de fondre sur elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement au point de lui arracher un gémissement long et sensuel.. ce que Bette fit pourtant en passant une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux depuis bien longtemps. Un baiser qui permit à ses mains de se faufiler sous la diversion qu'il apportait. Le corps chaud de sa blonde se cambra sous les lèvres de son amante arrivés à présent dans son cou et tenta une dernière fois de la raisonner_

Bette... il ne faut pas...

_L'interdit était d'autant plus grisant et cette fautive fut particulièrement excités par ce sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qu'est celui de succomber à ses désires. L'étreinte fut plus sauvage que romantique mais aucune ne semblait s'en plaindre... Elle descendit ses lèvres le long de sa poitrine, mettant du cœur à prendre son temps et à redécouvrir cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Au diable les bonnes manières, au diable la fidélité, elle ne trouvait même plus la force de se battre pour ses propres valeurs, elle suivit donc l'envie de Tina puis descendit une main sur sa cuisse déjà nue grâce à cette simple robe qu'elle retroussa avec délicatesse... l'image devint flou... lointaine, irréelle._

- Bette... Bette ? BETTE !

_Celle ci ouvrit un œil, Jodi la scrutait avec une certaine interrogation dans le regard. Bette se redressa alors sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague._

Est ce que tout vas bien ? Tu es en sueur !

_Bette posa une main sur son front, effectivement, c'était même peu dire. La situation lui échappait considérablement et espérait que Jodi ne le remarque pas. A sa grande surprise et pour le plus grand malheur de sa conscience, sa partenaire l'amena contre elle de manière rassurante._

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Coupable et encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Bette resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Jodi désert son étreinte et attende une réponse. Elle signa simplement la seule excuse qu'elle trouva assez logique pour lui faire gagner le temps nécessaire à ses réflexions sur le sujet : « cauchemar » et c'est avec un « oh ma pauvre... » plein de sollicitude que Jodi la serra de nouveau contre elle._

Ça va te changer les idées de sortir un peu ce soir !

Hm ?

_Elle se redressa pour être sûre d'avoir bien comprit, cherchant l'explication dans son regard et celle ci s'expliqua d'ailleurs avec joie :_

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais passer une autre soirée avec ta sœur, Tina et Angelica ce soir ?

_Elle partie ensuite précipitamment, laissant Bette à sa terreur soudaine, un cinéma... une salle noire et quasiment vide selon le choix du film et du jour de projection... Son rêve était tellement proche de ce qui pourrait arriver là bas que Bette s'en laissa retomber sur le lit... la leçon qu'elle avait voulu inculqué à Jodi se retournait finalement contre elle. _

**[Le Planet]**

_Un podcast de plus allait bientôt se tourner pour le second épisode de « la lesbienne s'assumant et bien intégrée dans le monde du travail ». Max fit un simple signe à Alice qui débuta avec sourire et entrain tout en contrôlant les souvenir qui remontaient à sa mémoire. Une fois Cléa de côté elle se lança :_

Hey ! Bonjour à toutes et tous pour ce nouvel épisode d' « Alice in a lesboland » ! et aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir Mlle Joyce Wischnia grande avocate et femme accomplit, vous connaissez d'ailleurs déjà son grand amour Phyllis Kroll que je vous aie présenté quelques mois plus tôt...

_Joyce, toujours aussi sûre d'elle, ne cacha pas son égo surdimensionné tout au long de la prise mais cette situation permit à Phyllis d'emmener Molly, pour, selon elle, y apprendre les quelques ficelles de la réussite avec un exemple aussi probant, mais à surtout permis à Shane de se trouver non loin d'elle sans chercher d'excuses____rocambolesques_**..**

Molly ?

Hm ?

Ça te dirai de boire un verre au bar ?

Pourquoi pas...

_La jeune femme échappa à la surveillance de sa mère, trop occupée à sourire à la moindre blague lourde de sa compagne, pour répondre à l'invitation spontané de Shane_.

_Une fois enfin seule avec la jeune « hétéro » celle ci se surprit à trembler dans l'intonation de chacune de ses phrases. Peu importe, le dialogue était maintenant ouvert et Molly ne semblait plus être aussi distante qu'à leur première rencontre. Phyllis remarqua enfin l'absence de sa fille et se retint de la rappeler à l'ordre._

_Bette entra peu après dans le Planet, . , salua Shane et Molly avant que sa sœur ne vienne à sa rencontre. Il fallait encore convaincre celle ci de l'accompagner à ce rendez vous, puisqu'elle ne comptait pas s'y aventurer sans ce « garde fou »_

Hey, salut toi !

Salut Kit ! Je passe en coup de vent juste pour te poser une petite question... ça te dirai un ciné ce soir ?

Pourquoi pas... je n'y avais pas pensée c'est une bonne idée.

Super ! On pourra passer une soirée avec Angelica

avec Angie ? Mais je croyais que...

Oui mais Tina nous invite à partager un peu de temps avec elles alors...

_Kit fut encore plus heureuse d'accepter ! Bette voulu quitter le Planet mais fut rattrapée de justesse par Alice._

Alors... on ne me dit plus bonjour ?

Désolée tu étais...

Oui podcast je sais, je plaisante évidement... Comme tu vas ?

Plutôt bien et toi ?

_La conversation ne s'engageait pas sur la voie qu'Alice attendait, elle rumina quelques mots puis prit son courage à deux mains..._

J'aimerai qu'on parle d'hier soir en privé...

_Le manque de discrétion pour cette phrase pouvant paraître anodine, attisa la curiosité de Jenny, tombée au milieu du sujet par une entrée un peu trop rapide. Elle passa son regard de l'une à l'autre mais n'eut pas le temps de mener sa petite enquête puisqu'Alice tira Bette par le bras jusqu'à un endroit plus calme... Elle entama la conversation sans perdre une seconde :_

J'ai fais une énorme boulette la nuit dernière !

_Bette, stupéfaite commençait déjà à s'alarmer..._

Tu as couchée avec la jeune fille du restaurant ? ?

Non ! Bien sûr que non ! je... n'ai pas... coucher avec...

_Le contraste flagrant entre l'affirmation de début et la supposition de la fin amena Bette à l'hypothèse suivante :_

Mais ça ne saurait tarder...

_Alice leva des yeux anxieux sur elle puis se risqua à lui avouer la vérité_

On s'est embrassé... je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin... j'aime Tasha mais...

_Cette fois, Alice comprenait un peu mieux la position dans laquelle Bette avait été auparavant... mais auparavant n'était même plus le bon mot et elle commençait tout juste à l'admettre, elle décida de se confier à son amie qu'elle venait de prendre dans ses bras :_

J'ai couché avec Tina...

Quoi ?????

_Le relevé de tête brusque et le crie d'Alice firent tomber l'attention sur elles, renforçant l'embarras de Bette qui préféra chuchoter._

En rêve ! En rêve seulement... mais je me surprends à penser à elle d'une manière différente depuis quelques temps...

Tu veux dire que tu fantasme sur elle ??

oui...

oh mon dieu... et vous... enfin..

Non ! Absolument rien...

et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

_Bette prit un temps de réflexions mais n'eut jamais aussi peu de réponse à apporter que maintenant, elle haussa les épaules puis considéra Alice avec un regard triste._

Je ne sais vraiment pas, j'étais persuadée de le savoir il n'y pas si longtemps !

Je te comprends...

_Occupées à se rassurer mutuellement, elles n'avaient pas encore constaté qu'une personne fixait son attention sur leur petite discutions innocente._

hé Shane, tu ne trouve pas bizarre ce qu'il se passe entre Bette et Alice ?

De quoi tu parle ?

Regarde ! Je suis sûre qu'il se passe quelque chose...

ce ne sont pas nos affaires Jenny

oui je le sais mais.. j'aimerai bien savoir si...

Oh seigneur on dirait Alice... arrête tout de suite tu me fiche la trouille.

_Jenny tourna la tête vers elle puis leva les yeux aux ciel avant de reprendre son inspection. _

_Pendant ce temps Alice fut stupéfaite de la suite de l'histoire..._

Tu la revois ce soir ? ... mais tu te rend compte que si ça devient régulier on appel ça une aventure ?

Alice... je ne compte pas déraper... et puis Kit m'accompagne et Angie sera là aussi...

Je te connais Bette, quand tu veux quelque chose...

_Cette réflexion aura au moins eu le mérite de faire sourire la Bette qui poursuivit même par un rire à la plaisanterie pour une fois bien utile d'Alice_

Ça t'arrive de rêver de moi aussi ? ...

Une à la fois s'il te plais.... Bon...Il faut que je retourne bosser, à plus tard...

_Bette la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de quitter le Planet, soulagée d'avoir pu partagé ce secret._


	9. Chapter 9

Épisode 9

**[Caravane/Loge de Jenny]**

_Allongée sur le dos et totalement nue, Jenny embrassait tendrement Niki qui lui sourit ensuite avant de briser le silence._

Tu semble de meilleurs humeur aujourd'hui...

Je suis désolée pour hier... toute cette pression !

_Niki fit une moue boudeuse en jouant comme une enfant avec une des mèches de cheveux de sa belle..._

J'avoue avoir été un peu vexée

ooooh ma pauvre... tu n'essayerai pas de me faire culpabiliser là par hasard...

nooon... bien sûr que non ...

tant mieux parce que faire du chantage à la directrice c'est très vilain

_Entre les rires et les semblants de plaintes de Niki, Jenny renversa celle ci pour se mettre sur elle et descendre lentement sa main vers son entre jambe tout en lui faisant la morale. Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, les caresses remplacèrent la chamaillerie, les rires se transformèrent en soupirs rapides et court jusqu'aux gémissement bien peu discret qui ne semblaient plus provoquer de malaise chez Adèle, restée planté devant la porte..._

**[Appartement d'Alice]**

_Impossible de tenir plus d'une seconde en place, Alice s'afférait à préparer un repas digne d'un grand chef, histoire d'épater la demoiselle qui ne devait d'ailleurs plus tarder... Elle sortie son portable de sa poche, hésita un moment sur la question de l'éteindre.. si Tasha essayait de la joindre elle le ferait sur le fixe... Elle prit donc la décision de couper le mobile. Tout avait été minutieusement mis en place, quelques fleurs... quelques bougies... et l'ornement de la table par des entrées plutôt appétissantes à première vue. Elle détailla chacune des choses avant de se rassurer sur la qualité de son accueil et ce n'est pas les 5 minutes de retard de son invitée qui allait l'affoler... La porte sonna enfin, elle courut a la cuisine déposer son tablier en rattrapant le virage un peu trop serrer à la première tentative puis se posta devant l'entrée. Elle prit une longue inspiration qu'elle souffla doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un magnifique sourire, qui d'ailleurs resta un bon moment crispée devant la surprise de constater que l'invitée n'était pas la bonne... et même la pire dans un cas comme celui ci._

Tasha ! !

_Le faux enthousiasme et le rôle de la copine qui s'attendait à son retour lui aurait valut un oscar ! Tasha lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser puis se permit d'entrer étant donné qu'Alice n'eut pas le réflexe de l'y inviter. L'arrivée surprise posa son sac sur le fauteuil du salon scrutant chaque recoin de la pièce, presque émerveillée par autant de déco romantique puis se tourna vers Alice, bien trop silencieuse pour être a l'aise. Il fallait qu'elle y aille au culot si elle voulait s'en sortir._

Alors ? Tu n'aime pas la surprise ?

Tu veux dire que tu t'entendais à mon retour ?

_Tasha haussa un sourcil, le regard de travers ne présageait jamais rien de bon. _

Eh eh... oui je m'attendais à ton retour ! Je ne me fais pas de diner romantique, je ne suis pas encore narcissique à ce point !

_Son ricanement ne furent pas vraiment partagés... Tasha restait impassible, semblant scruter la moindre de ses mimic. De plus en plus nerveuse, elle ne pu retenir le feu de ses joues. Tasha lâcha son regard, serra les dents puis sortie un nerveux :_

J'en reviens pas ...

Quoi ?

Je ne t'ai pas prévenue de mon retour Alice... alors il n'y a qu'une seule hypothèse !

_La trouille au ventre, elle resta immobile, le souffle coupé puis opta pour la vérité _

Attends je vais t'expliquer...

Ne te fatigue pas ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice...

_Pas de sa faute... cette fois ci elle était définitivement perdue... _

Ah ?.... oui bien sûr ce n'est pas...

Nicole devait ne rien dire mais il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas pu tenir sa langue... je n'en reviens pas qu'elle t'ai appelé pour te prévenir !

_Alice réfléchit puis comprit enfin... L'amie chez laquelle elle séjournait, était censée l'avoir appeler pour la prévenir du retour de Tasha, surement touché par l'attention délicate d'un retour surprise. Alice abattit donc sa dernière carte en voyant sa belle prendre le téléphone._

Tash !? Attends... ne lui dit rien.. je lui avait promis de feinter la surprise alors... c'est de ma faute... s'il te plait ne l'appelle pas...

_Elle s'approcha lentement, lui prit le téléphone des mains puis l'embrassa si fougueusement que Tasha failli en perdre l'équilibre. _

Profitons plutôt de cette soirée, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

... ok... Je vais me changer et j'arrive

_Un dernier baiser furtif puis elle porta sa valise dans la chambre, Alice en fixa l'entrée, la mains posé sur sa bouche elle tentait d'évacuer le stresse accumulé par l'incident... Et si Cléa n'avait pas été en retard... Si Tasha les avait surprise...Elle n'osait imaginer l'ampleur de la catastrophe finalement évitée. Elle attendit quelques minutes encore que Tasha soit sous la douche pour allumer de nouveau son portable puis lu en murmurant :_

« vous avez 5 nouveaux messages » ?

_En écoutant sa boite vocale, Alice en tomba lourdement sur le canapé. Cléa avait cherché à la joindre pour l'avertir de l'imprévue qui l'empêcherai de venir. Pas d'explication à fournir... pour le moment... elle raccrocha soulagée._

**[Cinéma...]**

_Kit arriva précipitamment devant le cinéma, rejoignant Bette et Tina déjà arrivée depuis un moment_

Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai eu quelques problèmes au Planet

C'est arrangé ? Rien de grave ?

Non ne vous en faites pas tout est rentré dans l'ordre.. hey ! Comment va ma puce ! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu !

_Tina se pencha pour laisser la tata prendre Angelica puis sourit à l'attachement incroyable qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, Bette fit de même puis s'obligea à casser les retrouvailles_

Le film est déjà commencé il est temps... on t'a prit une place à l'avance.

Merci... allez mon cœur...

_Les 3 femmes et la fillettes se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le cinéma mais à l'approche de la salle Angie ne manqua pas l'occasion de réclamer à sa tati chérie le pop corn de rigueur pour un soirée comme celle ci, Tina l'arrêta dans son élan :_

Rentre dans la salle, elle a déjà manqué le début. On s'occupe des Pop Corn.

_Kit s'exécuta et Bette fixa Tina en se demandant pourquoi elle avait employé le « on » plutôt que le « je » étant donné que l'achat de cochonnerie pareil ne nécessitait pas plus d'une personne. La blonde s'en rendit compte et plaisanta ..._

Oh excuse moi... vas vite t'assoir ! Toi aussi tu trépignai d'impatience de voir ce dessin animé...

_Bette ne pu s'empêcher de rire, retrouvant la Tina chaleureuse et souriante qui avait disparue ces temps ci. Une fois les encas et boissons achetés, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle._ _La chaleur et la pénombre du sasse qui sépare celle ci de la sortie faisait un merveilleux piège à éviter dans un cas comme celui ci. Et l'une des raisons pour lesquels il fallait fuir ce lieu, était que le noir facilitait les rapprochements. Tina s'arrêta.._.

Bette ?

_Et justement... celle ci préféra ne pas se retourner, la salle était pleine, le film déjà commencé, personne n'entrerait plus avant la fin de la projection. Elle resta donc de dos, une main encore sur la poignet qui lui permettrai de s'échapper en cas de besoin puis écouta Tina reprendre la parole, avec ce soupçon de fragilité._

Je vais peut être passer pour une idiote... peut importe... il faut que j'en ai le cœur net... quelque chose à changé.... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ...

Je n'en sais rien...

Mais je ne suis pas la seule à le ressentir, n'est ce pas ?

_Il lui aurait suffit de mentir, même au risque de la blesser... mais Bette se contenta d'un demi tour sur elle même, lent et craintif. Tina s'approcha pour distinguer l'expression de son regard, c'était surement la seule chose que Bette ne contrôlait pas. Elle découvrit d'ailleurs des yeux inquiet et angoissés... cette réponse inaudible lui suffit. Elle s'avança vers la porte sur laquelle Bette s'était adossée, la brune ne paraissait pas prête à la laisser partir. Le meilleurs moyen aurait été de faire demi tour ou même de lui demander de se pousser mais Tina fit le dernier pas qui séparait encore __l'espace vide entre leur corps. Elle donna son avis par un conseil avisé au vu de la situation critique mais le ton qu'elle employa la suppliait du contrai_re :

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentre...

_Comme un retour violent dans le rêves troublant qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier, Bette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... un rêve prémonitoire ? Malheureusement elle en connaissait la fin. Deux parties d'elles luttaient inlassablement pour prendre le dessus mais les images qui défilaient dans sa tête étaient un poids de plus à ces tourments. Elle s'étonna elle même de sa propre réponse :_

Oui, je pense que se serait plus raisonnable...

_La machine semblait lancée et Bette se sentait incapable de l'arrêter, elle subissait à nouveau ce frisson et cet éclair dans le ventre qui la poussa à plaquer sa mains libre sur le nuque de Tina dans l'intention de s'emparer de ses lèvres... mais tout ce qu'elle sentie se fut son souffle sur son visage, un frôlement puis un vide derrière elle... La théorie selon laquelle personne n'entrerait maintenant n'incluait pas les sorties... Une mère et son fils, visiblement à deux doigts de ne plus se retenir avant l'arrivée aux toilettes, ouvrirent la porte un peu précipitamment. Bette se rattrapa de justesse en aidant Tina à rester, elle aussi, sur ses deux jambes alors qu'elle lançait l'excuse banale de la porte coincée et le remerciement d'usage. Elles prirent place, le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre, n'ayant pas pour autant éveillée les soupçons de Kit à demi somnolente..._


End file.
